Be My Valentine.
by Callie E. Lupin
Summary: This is cute!


Be My Valentine.  
  
  
James Potter and his friend Sirius Black were trying to talk their   
friend, Remus Lupin, into giving a valentine to his crush. " Come on  
Remus! There's nothing to be scared of!" James said tugging his friend   
over to where she was sitting. " But...." Remus began but Sirius   
interupted him by screaming," Oy, Venna! Come over here!"  
A girl turned her head to Sirius' remark. A beautiful girl. She  
had a pale complextion, and her high cheekbones were covered ever so  
slightly by rosy cheeks. Her chocolate brown eyes turned onto Remus   
and made him blush furiously and back away. Turning with her was her   
was her dark, jet black hair. It rolled across her thin milky white shoulders  
as she turned to look at him.  
" Yes?" She questioned Sirius. A look of hesitation on her   
beautiful face. " Remus here wants to tell you something." Then Sirius pushed  
poor, blushing Remus infront of him and holding him there so he wouldn't  
run back up the stairs.   
Remus' tan face turned the color of a rose as he stumbled on his  
words he wanted to say to her," youdoknowthatthereisaballovalentinesday?"   
" 'Cuse me. I couldn't hear you alright!?" Venna said softly noticing that  
Remus was nervous. Remus took a deep breath and then said, " Venna.  
There is a valentines ball tomorrow and I was wondering if you would....  
will you....." Venna's eyes lit up and then she said.  
" Go to the ball with you, sure I'd love to!" She said then, smiling,  
she turned around and joined Lily in talking to Lisa Frankfort about the ball.  
" YES!!!!!!!" Remus' yell of triamph rang through the Common room like  
a bell on Sunday. He jumped up high in the air and screamed again, this time   
louder than before. He ran up stairs, tripped halfway, than jumped back up  
again and ran into his dorm yelling for joy.  
**********************************************************  
That night Remus couldn't sleep. He was thinking about the next day and  
the dance. " Oh no!" He said outloud and then sprang up in his bed and said worriedly,"  
What if I get sick! What if I mess up dancing?" At two in the morning he got up  
and dressed. Then, he went down to the Common Room and sat there till everyone woke  
up for breakfast.  
" Remus?" Came the croaky voice of a VERY tired Sirius. " What are you  
doing here so early for?" He sat( more like thumped) into the seat next to him.   
" Couldn't sleep....t..oo...worried!" Remus said and than finished with a long yawn.  
He sprang up at the sound of Venna's voice echoing the hallway and ran through the  
Common Room portrait. As he ran out the Fat Lady exclaimed," My, my what's got  
him in a hurry!"  
Remus sat at the breakfast table and rang his fingers in his lap breaking  
out a sweat. His round light brown eyes darting to and fro. When a light hand tapped   
him on the shoulder he jumped up and sqealed.  
" Oh!" Venna's voice exclaimed. She slowly sat down by Remus and began   
talking to him about the Valentine's Ball. " So.....when do you want me to   
meet you?" Remus again took a huge breath and then got ready to run up the  
stairs but he saw that James and Sirius blocking the way. " Uh....how 'bout  
six?" Remus said in an unusually sqeaky voice. " Kay! Meet you there!" She said  
and then she went off.  
Remus gaped at what he just said. HE was going out with one of the  
most popular, pretty girls in the school. Just then Serverus Snape walked up for  
the usual, " bother-remus-time." " Hullo Remus.....I saw you talking to a girl...finally."  
Remus was about to speak but James cut him out," Yeah Snape....he was just   
inviting Venna to the Ball today!" Now it was Snape's turn to gape. With his mouth  
wide open he pointed to Remus with a ," he's kidding me right?" look on his face.  
All Remus did was smirk. That smirk stayed there till five o' clock  
when he, Sirius, and James ran up stairs to get ready. In an hour's time Remus was ready.  
He was in a long sleeved shirt that was white. He had his new kacki jeans on. His little   
sister Callie, who was four years younger than him, had sent them to him for Christmas.  
His hair was, as always, a bit messy but he had combed it so that it was spiked just  
a little.  
The three boys ran downstairs and made a big comotion. Remus had no idea   
what Sirius and James had planned for him, but what ever it was Remus couldn't hear it.  
When Remus saw Venna his mouth dropped wde open and he stood there, gaping at what he  
saw. Venna had a silk, white gown on with a red silk coat on on top.  
Venna walked up to Remus and said, " Remus, shall we?" And then Remus put   
his arms in hers and they went to the Great Hall. Remus' smirk was on his face again.   
As they entered the Great Hall they were appladed. " What on earth?" Remus began but then  
his answer shown before him. James and Sirius were on the stage telling people to apallad.  
" And now....a round of sound for the couple of the night!" Sirius screamed into the  
megaphone. Remus and Venna blushed as a pathway made way for them.  
" And now....may the dance begin!" James said happily and then he went to dance with Lily  
Evans. " So..." Remus asked in the same sqeaky voice as before. " Want to dance?" Venna   
smiled one of her perfect smiles and then said," I thought you'd never ask!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
